


all the things u said

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, Mental Instability, No Plot/Plotless, going mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Those times of youth and journeys. What they gained and what they lost; and what was to come.There was no room for pessimism or hesitation. They had to continue forward. This was the path they chose after all. The path Ja'far had chosen.Or...it had been. Until the voices started.
Kudos: 14





	all the things u said

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning out all my docs and posting what short works I have onto my tumblr and here. This piece in particular was written around 2014/15. I just liked the idea of Ja'far going mad. This was definitely before the timeskip (I think the manga was still on Alma Torran flashback) Ironic considering Sinbad's heel turn later. Pff. 
> 
> I'm not expanding this, so feel free to use this as a prompt. 
> 
> This remix is really good (and fitting). Take a listen --> Kyddiekafka - All the things u said (ft. Harukasuka)

The whispers are back.

They sneer. Snap. Bite.

And laugh.

“Ja’far,” I flinch, “you alright?”

“No,” I sigh, faking a headache, “my head’s pounding.”

Sin’s hand is on my shoulder. He smiles reassuringly, “Go rest, I’ll take over.”

“On second thought, I feel great.”

He scoffs, “Don’t take your king so lightly, you.” He pushes me out of my seat, “Now, go rest. I’ll have a servant take you lunch later.”

“Thanks, Sin.”

“Of course.”

Did he see?  _ My lie? _

Lies. Lies. Lies.

_ Go. Away. _

Lies. Lies. Lies.

_ Stop. _

Lies. Lies. Lies.

“Leave me alone!”

“F-forgive me!”

_ Oh, geez. _ An innocent servant.

.

.

.

_ “You’re teeming with lies, my king. _

_ Rot. Rot like that cursed black heart of yours. _

_ Take your promises. Take your kindness. Take your lies. _

_ I have no use for them anymore. _

_ Just rot. _

_ Rot.” _

.

.

“We both need him.”

_ “Once upon a time, I did; but that isn’t how it is now. You know it.” _

“Shut up.”

_ “I’ve for too long. Now it’s your turn.” _

.

.

_ “Let us reap those that have done your king wrong. _

_ Let us make an example of them.” _

.

.

_ “You’re beginning to get bored, aren’t you?” _

“No.  _ I  _ am not.”

Cackling.

_ “Stubborn as usual.” _

“Like you’re not?”

_ “Oh, no. I’m actually quite open to reason.” _

“Shut up.”

_ “Is that any way to treat  _ **me** _ ?” _

“. . .”

_ “ _ **I** _ am  _ **you** _ . Never forget that. _

_ I am always here. Have always been. _

_ I never left you. _

_ Even after day.” _

“You never existed—”

_ “Then why am I  _ **here** _ ? With you?” _

“…It’s an illusion…”

_ “Hah! You’re no crazier than that fool Sinbad!” _

“Don’t. Speak down on him.”

_ “Protective aren’t we? _

**Cut that shit out.**

_ You’ve done nothing but follow him like a mindless doll—” _

“I have not! I know full well of Sin’s faults and my subordination with him!”

_ “I congratulate you then. You’re still aware. But, you haven’t answered me. _

_ Why am I  _ **here** _ ?” _

“…”

_ “You really don’t know?” _

“Shut up.”

_ “I’ll tell you why.” _

“Go away. You’re not real.”

_ “Dissatisfied. Disappointed. Bored.” _

“That’s not true.”

_ “Of course it is. I am you after all.” _

.

.

.

“Ja’far, why do this?”

“Shut up, idiot king.”

.

.

.

Flakes of ember and ash billowed across the now burning land.

Lips wide and cracked; bleeding. Cheeks scuffed and wet; crying. Voice hoarse from maniacal laughter and wails. Hands soiled and scarred; damned.

There’s no going back now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I learned this year that the Sindria in Magi: LoM is actually the _second_ Sindria. Lol. Ja'far fucking destroyed it. Honestly though, it would've been cool to have seen Ja'far go against Sinbad, but I guess Ohtaka shipped them hard lol. She loved her OCs. :3 It's ok, I can break them apart >:3


End file.
